


anything else, Mr Lightwood?

by Shadow_Malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Alec Lightwood, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Slow Burn, personal assistant Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Malec/pseuds/Shadow_Malec
Summary: "Well, Mr Bane, from now on...you'll be sleeping in my bed."





	anything else, Mr Lightwood?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I have no idea what I am doing but hopefully posting this will help me get started.

Magnus wasn't sure how long he stood outside the door. Heart beating erratically. Lifting his hand up to knock, only to drop it back down again.

_She won't do anything. She can't. Not anymore._

This isn't how his life was supposed to go.


End file.
